babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:List of Freighters
Nice, so all that work that went into those articles with pictures and such was wasted. I understand a listing but destroying all those articles. This was not called for. You made a clumsy article, who wants read a bout a list of vessels without the corresponding picture and data to go along with it. Why not put all the vessels on page. Then through all the characters on page and so on. --Farragut79 07:19, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :It's not wasted mate, it's all there and far more likely to be read/viewed now than it was before it was consolidated. The vast majority of those articles were one or two liners that weren't linked to by anything else. If you want to move the images out of the gallery and up next to their entries, feel free. I only grouped them altogether to make sure I didn't loose any in the shuffle.Blind Wolf 12:10, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure I'm a huge fan of the new grouping of Shuttles, Transports and Freighters articles. Could a compromise be to divide them up by race or government instead? Memory Alpha has them split up by race/government, but also has articles on shuttles/small vessels notable enough to mention on their own article. I believe that most arriving/departing vessels that only get an audio mention such as: "Shuttle ____ you're approved for departure" would end up with close to 100 one line articles. However, I think a single article will soon become unwieldy and likely look very poor. I would also suggest splitting up other long combined lists like titles and military ranks the same way since there is plenty of room for expansion for the major races, and if there's not a lot of information for races that are/were members of the League we can just combine them in a League article. I'm all for consolidation, but I want to make sure that people who read the articles do not become overwhelmed by them. Remember guys, keep your cool - it's just a wiki. Radagast83 18:27, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::I tend to agree this is a little unwieldy though I did initially try grouping them by government, but what I found was that 99% of them were EA transports, with the other races each having only two or three plus a couple stragglers which are uncertain as to who they belong to, or are privately owned, which is why I re-organised it by class instead. Perhaps the way forward is to break this into three smaller articles; one each just for the "Shuttles", the "Transports" and the "Freighters"? As for the "titles and military ranks" article, yeah, that one has grown a bit more than I initially thought it would, though rather than hacking it up like this one, let's keep the main article with the bulk of the EA, moved to their own pages with "main article" links on the main page. Actually, as soon as I can figure out a tidy way to do it, I'm thinking of merging the "Earthforce ranks & insignia" with some of the titles data. Blind Wolf 10:56, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the first move would be do divide them up by "Shuttles", the "Transports" and the "Freighters" and then go from there. Upon further review, I really do think that there's enough information available (or soon upon further editing) for separate articles on "titles and military ranks" for Minbari, Centauri, Narn, and Earth Alliance at the very least. Perhaps they should just be integrated into each governing body's articles instead. I'll also try to soon expand a lot of the bullets and short and brief points since lists can only serve the wiki so much. As I said before, I'm all for consolidation (I'm a big fan of it usually) but I just don't know how well some of this may help grow articles as organically as possible. Radagast83 03:49, 1 June 2009 (UTC)